In recent years, electric rotating machines, which are used as electric motors and electric generators, have been required to be compact, be able to output high power, and have high quality.
For example, for electric rotating machines for use in motor vehicles, the spaces available for installation of those machines in the motor vehicles have been decreasing, while the need for them to output high power has been increasing.
As a conventional electric rotating machine, there are known ones in which a stator coil used in a stator is formed of continuous windings (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-176752    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-320886